1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp driving device, a light source device, a projector, and a discharge lamp driving method.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2011-124184 (Patent Literature 1) describes a configuration for switching the frequency of an alternating current supplied to a high voltage discharge lamp to a first frequency and a second frequency larger than the first frequency.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, for the purpose of suppressing wear of distal end portions of electrodes, a period is provided in which the alternating current having the first frequency is supplied to the high voltage discharge lamp in the length of a half cycle. However, in this method, the wear of the distal end portions of the electrodes cannot be sufficiently suppressed according to deterioration of the high voltage discharge lamp. Therefore, the life of the high voltage discharge lamp cannot be sufficiently improved.